sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Cassidy Wakemore
Name: Cassidy Wakemore Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary Hobbies and Interests: Art, movies, comics, books, Appearance: Cassidy is very short and skinny, at 4’11” and 95 lbs, and typically looks quite ratty and inelegant. Her hair has long bangs and is shoulder-length, though she typically ties the hair on her left side into a ponytail; she also dyes it a dark blue color. She is fairly flat-chested, and wears mismatched clothing, such as a blazer with acid-washed jeans and combat boots, typically with the sleeve rolled up on one side and the pants leg rolled up on the other, if the sleeve or leg isn’t cut off entirely. She almost always wears a hat, usually a fedora or bright green stocking cap. She has blue eyes, slightly crooked teeth, and a small nose. Biography: Because Cassidy’s father, Vick Wakemore, is an advertising executive, her family has moved around quite frequently, causing Cassidy to transfer to school after school across the country, rarely staying in place for longer than one school year. As a result, Cassidy has developed something of a flighty attitude, switching focus from one interest to another over time; she’s been a member of many school clubs at one point or another, mostly ones relating to art and other creative pursuits. Cassidy has a love-hate relationship with her father. Because of his job, she’s never had much of an opportunity to make friends at her old schools, and has had to start over so many times she’s practically a natural at talking to new people. Then there’s the fact that her father acts similarly to the corporate executive stereotype as she’s seen in films such as Thank You for Smoking and American Psycho. He’s extremely fastidious, concerned with his own appearance and that of his business cards, and is a smooth operator when it comes to doubletalk. Still, he does care about his family, and spends most of his spare time with Cassidy. He’s even used a few ideas of hers in his campaigns. Her mother, Winona Wakemore, collects antique books, and runs a small book club out of her basement. She is a few years older than Vick, and is quite old-fashioned, content to be a stay-at-home mother. She has spent time with Cassidy before, but has trouble relating to her daughter’s modern interests, such as her tastes in music and comic books. If one of her parents has a problem with the way Cassidy dresses, it’s usually her. (Vick just thinks it’s funny.) One of the few things that Cassidy likes less than the business world is school. Perhaps as a result of being shuffled from district to district, she’s lost faith in the system’s ability to educate and otherwise provide for her, instead choosing to learn more about what interests her (again, usually the creation/criticism of creative works) on her own time, and sometimes during class. Her grades have fluctuated depending on whether or not she cares about college at the moment, but they seem to have improved quite a bit during her senior year, probably thanks to the assistance of school counselor Gerald Ives. While she is less likely to cut class entirely, though, she still doodles instead of taking notes frequently. Socially speaking, Cassidy tends to be a bit flighty and sometimes whimsical, often interjecting herself into a conversation that doesn’t involve her. She’s about as confident as someone who dresses like is her is expected to be, showing no hesitation in talking to people energetically, but often fails to notice when she’s irritating or offending the other conversers. Once it’s pointed out to her, she’s usually quick to apologize and smooth things over, though. Currently, she is trying to devote herself to drawing. She drew the logo for a local school band, Blank Nation, after failing to secure a spot as their bass player. She’s attended every concert of theirs since. Advantages: Cassidy is creative, quick, and a small target to hit. She also appears to be a quick study. She's proven herself able to think on her feet, and also might have friends willing to support her. Disadvantages: Aside from the all-too-common lack of combat experience, Cassidy’s lack of focus could prevent her from really getting anywhere in SOTF. Designated Number: Female student no. 70 --- Designated Weapon: Javelin Conclusion: I'm in two minds about G070 - she could do well, or she could wind up dying miserably early doors. On the one hand, she looks like the nimble, agile sort that might be able to evade the opposistion and take advantage of opportunities. But on the other... seems like she might have some trouble getting to the point. The above biography is as written by Solitair. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Solitair Kills: None Killed By: Maxwell Lombardi Collected Weapons: None Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Cassidy, in chronological order Pre-game: *The Alibi *Roses Without Thorns V4: *Wood and Wire *Ten Shades of Gray *The Moon Is Laughing at You *Final Third Foul *No Crying Allowed *Fatal Fury Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cassidy Wakemore. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *All of Solitair's characters were very good. Of them, though, I feel like Cassidy stood out the least, largely because her story was a lot more constrained in terms of who she interacted with. Her pregame was fairly limited, and once she entered V4 proper she spent every thread with Maria Graham, and Cassidy had a big tendency to take the backseat and let Maria take the lead. Since she died well before Maria, this meant that, while well-written and interesting, Cassidy's own story didn't really get the space to grow and fulfill its total potential, I think. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students